Skraedos
Skraedos, known to his kin as only as The Unknown One, is a Mahjarrat of unknown origins, alignment, and ambitions. He did not come over to Gielinor with the original wave of Mahjarrat, and at the same time was not known to be born to any of the ones who did. He is the older brother of Virgil, also known as 'Truth'. Known History He has only been seen three times before, and only in human form. *First, under the guise of a Promethean within the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. There for only several weeks, he vanished abruptly several months before the last Ritual. *During the debates for the Election of the Nazir in Al Kharid, Skraedos approached Nassir Al Sabah, whom was in actuality the controller of the election results. Their connection is unknown, however he only spoke briefly with Nassir before departing. Notably, Yoral, whom was running for election, is the first living Mahjarrat to have sensed Skraedos in several millenia. *Last, arriving late to Ptolemos' gathering of the Mahjarrat to discuss the gods. He only took the time to approach Ptolemos, and spoke a only a handful of words before handing him a small object and departing. True History Skraedos is an old Mahjarrat whom came to Gielinor from Freneskae along with his brother Virgil during the Third Age to investigate the fate of their former tribesmen. Having discovered the activities of their kin, including the startling rise to Godhood of Zamorak, they endeavored to continue their studies secretly and suppress their presence on the plane as best they could. They took to attending Rituals in the forms of small insects or animals to remain incognito. They never fought in any battle or aided any one side during the wars. Sometime during the fourth age, he returned to Freneskae with Virgil. In the 169th year of the 5th Age, Skraedos returned alone to Gielinor, and began working with the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, though they were unaware of his true nature. His purpose here was to further anti-god sentiment and research any known method of combating divine beings. He would eventually be approached by a man who called himself The Mystagogue, and leave with him to a strange cavern location. It is here Skraedos would lay eyes for the first time on the incomplete corpse of the Godslayer, the magnum opus of the Mystagogue. The Mystagogue would go on to explain to Skraedos the truth behind the nature of Godhood and what he knew of previous God Wars in other realms. Predicting a God War yet to occur, Skraedos and The Mystagogue would form the Vetus Ossa organization in opposition to divine authority. Skraedos began by gathering resources for the Vetus Ossa as would be necessary for the future struggle. His first action was to attain financial backing from the Al Khardian banker, Nassir Al Sabah. Nassir controlled much of Khardia at the time indirectly through rigged elections and cloak-and-dagger politics, and eventually became Sultan in his own right. Noteably, Skraedos was about to sense one candidate for Nazir was a Mahjarrat. Nassir would rig the election against him to keep him from influencing Al Kharid in a direction that Vetus Ossa might not agree with, as they reasoned most Mahjarrat were aligned with a god. With financial backing, Skraedos turned to focus on recruiting powerful individuals into the Vetus Ossa. The mahjarrat Ptolemos, around this time, had called a meeting of the Mahjarrat to discuss their position on the Gods. Skraedos arrived precisely when he intended too, as the meeting wad drawing to a close, and approached Ptolemos. Having established his Godlessness, Ptolemos was given a teleportation tablet and told that interests where working against the Gods already. Ptolemos, however, would be slain before he could be recruited. Skraedos has remained hidden since this time, though for how long, or for what purpose, is unclear. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mage Category:Godless Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user